Remus's Lullabye
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Based on "Joseph's Lullabye" by MercyMe.  Remus ponders his son's future from Teddy's birth to his coming of age.  Remus and Tonks live.


Hello to all my fellow Harry Potter fans! This is just a little songfic that I was inspired to write whilst (supposedly) wrapping Christmas presents last night. The radio doesn't work at my house (which is pretty much in the mountains), so I went online to Pandora Internet Radio, where I had a previously set Christmas station. My mother was utterly bemused. She'd never heard of Pandora being anything besides the planet from Avatar. (Long story, that one.)

So the song "Joseph's Lullabye" by MercyMe came on, and I was fascinated. I didn't listen to all of the words, but I immediately thought of Remus and Teddy Lupin. So this story spans from Teddy's birth to when he comes of age. I was just going to make it a 300-word super short thing with just the infant sleeping, but I simply wasn't satisfied. So I deleted some of that, made some of it the toddler scene, and then proceeded to write the rest.

Non-canon. Remus and Tonks live, obviously. But everything else should be the same. Imagine that the song is Remus's POV singing to Teddy. And I know that Ted isn't the "Son of God" or anything, so just ignore that. The rest of the lyrics fit surprisingly well.

-HARRY POTTER-

_**Remus's Lullabye**_

Remus Lupin gazed down at his sleeping, newborn son in wonder, the tuft of turquoise hair glistening in the moonlight. He grimaced. The moonlight. Something that he had grown to hate. Something that he had grown to dread. Smiling softly, he stroked Teddy's forehead, letting out a quiet sigh.

But tonight...he could simply watch his son. Tonight...he needn't worry about the moon...it was not yet his time.

Tonight...he could sleep in peace, knowing that his son was safe...knowing that his family was safe...if only for tonight. For he knew that a battle was approaching...a battle that seemed impossible to win.

But for now...if this couldn't last forever...Remus wanted just this moment.

_Go to sleep my Son  
This manger for your bed  
You have a long road before You  
Rest Your little head_

The toddler turned in his sleep, and Remus found himself marveling at the peace of the simple scene. Merely years ago at this time…a war was being fought. He gently took Teddy in his arms, staring out at the sky that held indescribable thoughts…feelings. The dark night sky that held too many of their world's secrets. He beamed as the little boy's hair changed to a light brown…almost the exact shade of his.

"You will be a great wizard one day, Teddy Remus Lupin," Remus whispered, kissing his son's forehead. The boy opened his eyes, the blue meeting grey. "One day, Ted. One day you'll understand."

_Can You feel the weight of Your glory?  
Do You understand the price?  
Does the Father guard Your heart for now  
So You can sleep tonight?_

Remus cautiously opened the door to his eleven-year-old son's bedroom, and seeing Teddy asleep on the edge of the bed, he smiled softly and moved to tuck him in. As he bent to stroke the child's self-chosen turquoise hair, blue eyes opened and met grey once more.

"Dad," he mumbled. "You're home."

"Yes," Remus whispered, wincing inwardly as he knew how much it hurt his boy every time he had to leave in order to keep them safe from his inner beast. "I'm home now." Seeing Teddy sit up, he said, "No, Ted. Sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"No…Dad…stay, please," Teddy said quietly, his hair turning to a calming brown, as it did when something was bothering him. Remus ran a hand through his son's hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a sense of foreboding about him. If this was about where he went once a month…Teddy knew perfectly well. He knew why…he'd always known…having once seen Remus transform. Accidentally, of course…this was when he'd thought it was safe to transform in the basement. The boy, only seven years of age at the time, had only wanted to stay with his father. He had almost died.

"What if I don't get into Hogwarts?"

Now, that question, Remus hadn't expected. But staring into Teddy's worried blue eyes that had faded, some of their brightness gone, he answered, "You will. You shouldn't worry."

"But just _say_-"

"Then it's their loss," he said simply, smiling wistfully. "Teddy, there's no reason for them to reject you. I even work there, remember?"

Teddy nodded hesitantly after a moment. "Dad…I don't know if I can be a wizard. What if I lose control? What if I'm too dangerous? What if-"

Remus frowned. "Whoa, Ted," he said calmly, taking his son's hand. "What brought this on, huh?"

"I just thought that…" Teddy frowned and shrugged. "I dunno, Dad. I'm just scared that…that…"

"Scared of what?"

"That I'll let you down," the eleven-year-old whispered hoarsely. At this, Remus gathered the boy in his arms tightly.

"You could never let me down, Teddy," he whispered into his son's ear. "Never. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded slowly, staring at his father with wide eyes, as if to ask, _"Are you sure?"_

Remus continued to hold his boy, not so little anymore, close to him, not sure if he actually whispered, _"Always."_

_Go to sleep my Son  
Go and chase Your dreams  
This world can wait for one more moment  
Go and sleep in peace_

It was during Teddy's fourth year that Remus realized that his son was growing up. One morning, he found his son in the Hogwarts library (out of bed after hours, mind you) reading a book on Animagi. Caught, Teddy had thought that he would be given a detention. Instead, his father-turned-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher simply asked to see what piqued the teenager's interest so.

Teddy warily handed over the book. And it made Remus's heart melt. Ever since he had accidentally seen his father transform when he was young, Remus knew that Teddy hadn't wanted to leave him alone. He wanted his father to have company while enduring that unbearable pain.

And now…it looked like his son had found the same resolution that his friends, James, Sirius, and Peter had found…all those years ago. Remus smiled gently and handed the book back, Teddy's jaw dropping.

"Just make sure you register when you're of age," was his only response, accompanied by a wink. "And don't tell your mother." The teenager's mouth split into a wide grin, his hair, which had been brown, changing to a vibrant orange. Remus turned back to comment. "Also…I think Professor Longbottom would appreciate your hair in natural hues." Teddy pulled on a strand of hair and instantly changed it back to brown…Remus's brown.

"Dad…why're you letting me do this?" he asked.

Remus shrugged, frowning in thought. "You're old enough, Ted," he answered after a moment. "And I think you've earned your spot among the Marauders. James, Sirius would be pleased that you discovered the secret."

Teddy stared. "You're just gonna…" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Not too different from being a Metamorphmagus, eh?" he said with a wink. "Who knows…it may come in handy one day."

"Dad…"

"And besides…if your anything like your mother…" Remus said, "You're going to do it whether I let you or not." Teddy grinned.

"Maybe that's true," he admitted. "But I'm also like you. Above anything, Dad…I don't want to let you down."

Remus's heart warmed and he reached over to brush a lock of mousy brown hair out of Teddy's blue eyes. "I know, Teddy," he said quietly. "I know." He released the teenager, who returned to his book, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

Remus smiled once more. During the day, he was Professor R. J. Lupin, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. During the day, Theodore R. Lupin was simply a student of Gryffindor House. But at night…when all else had faded…the professor was simply a father…and the student was a son.

And…in his mind…the father had no doubt that his son would make him proud.

_I believe the glory of Heaven  
Is lying in my arms tonight  
Lord, I ask that He for just this moment  
Simply be my child_

"Dad, I'm going to be an Auror," Teddy said, after what seemed like hours of silence. Remus nodded and smiled.

"I know, Ted," he replied softly, his voice somewhat sad…but proud, somewhere in there. "I've known ever since that time you came home from a day at Harry's office…you said you were going to be just like him…and save people." Teddy's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at his father. He chuckled. "Do you remember?"

"How could I not?" the seventeen-year-old asked. "It was the most amazing day…that I can ever remember. Other than being Sorted, I mean." The shadow of a frown crossed Teddy's face as he stepped into the moonlight.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Remus asked his grown-up son after a silent moment.

"Yes," Teddy said simply. "I feel like…"

"Like it's your duty," the older man said, and his son nodded warily.

"Yeah…that."

Teddy stifled a yawn, and Remus smiled. A grown man? Maybe. Still a boy at heart…as they both were. Both quick and eager to grow up…eager to fight. Eager to serve. Eager to…what? To prove that good would always win? These were the questions that had both frightened and excited Remus as a young man…was it the same with his son?

"I know that I don't have the authority to give you a bedtime anymore, but…"

Teddy laughed, warming Remus's heart. "Dad, I could be fifty years old, and I'd still listen to you," he said, reaching over to give his father a hug. Remus accepted it, glad that Ted could not see the tears that had fallen from his grey eyes. "You'll always be my father." He yawned again and smiled. "I reckon I should get to bed, shouldn't I?"

"Maybe you should," Remus agreed, unconsciously following his son to his bedroom. When Teddy turned in surprise, he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I should probably just…go…" The young man laughed again as he slid into bed.

"No…Dad…" he said, sitting up, though his eyes were starting to droop of their own accord. "Stay…please."

Always a boy at heart, after all, Remus thought fondly as Teddy's eyes closed, the moonlight gracing his face…almost as if that was where it belonged. Remus looked through the window and realized…maybe…just maybe…the moonlight wasn't so bad, after all.

_Go to sleep my Son  
Baby, close Your eyes  
Soon enough You'll save the day  
But for now, dear Child of mine  
Oh my [Teddy], Sleep tight_

The End.

-HARRY POTTER-

Where it says [Teddy], in the song it was "Jesus." I just changed it so it would be more fitting. :D

Leave a review to tell me what you think, and what I should improve upon. Also, feel free to check out "Our Destiny is Yet to be Written," a time-travel fic about Teddy, Victoire, and Lily.

Coming next: **"I'm Your Angel"** Remus/Dora

-The Drover


End file.
